


First Time

by youtomyme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtomyme/pseuds/youtomyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel knew, from the moment Dean came in, dragging Sam behind him, that tonight would be the night. He didn't know how he knew, but he just did, that tonight, Dean would slip into his bedroom and fuck him, or maybe Gabriel would fuck Dean, and then nothing would ever be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> For samandrielshipsit on Tumblr for Christmas

Gabriel knew, from the moment Dean came in, dragging Sam behind him, that tonight would be the night. He didn't know how he knew, but he just did, that tonight, Dean would slip into his bedroom and fuck him, or maybe Gabriel would fuck Dean, and then nothing would ever be the same again.

'Hey Gabe,' Dean said, depositing a protesting Sam onto the couch. 'Sorry about the intruder, he came in from the library late and found his roommate having sex, so I had to pick him up and put him here.'

'Take my room,' Gabriel said, largely because he knew Dean would insist on Sam sleeping in his room, but partly also to impress Dean with a show of chivalry.

'Nah, the little brat can take my room. Can't you, Sam?'

'I just need sleep,' Sam yawned loudly. He did, as a matter of fact, look ready to drop asleep on the couch.

'Off you go then, kid,' Gabriel said, jerking his head in the direction of Dean's room.

'Thanks a lot, you two,' Sam said gratefully, then stumbled off.

'Am I supposed to offer to share my bed with you?' Gabriel said to Dean with mock politeness.

'Is there any extra space once you've got in?' Dean asked, and Gabriel chucked a cushion at his head. 'Nah, I'm good. I'll come in if I get lonely, 'kay?'

It made Gabriel's heart stutter, but his teasing smile was easy and casual. 'See you, babe.'

'Night, hunny.'

Gabriel hated their pet names and banter. It was so achingly close to what he wanted, yet so far.

Half an hour later, his bedroom door creaked open and Dean tip-toed inside.

'Knew you couldn't resist me,' Gabriel said because he knew that Dean wouldn't be able to see his face, lifting the corner of the covers.

'Never,' Dean said, slipping in. 'It's cold outside.'

'I'll keep you warm.' Gabriel was very warm. Dean's half-clothed presence made him ridiculously warm.

'Mmm,' Dean murmured, curling himself around Gabriel.

Gabriel surprised himself by being the one to initiate the kiss, although Dean's going along with it did not. There was a lot wrong with the kiss, like the fact that Gabriel was sure Dean wasn't kissing him for the reasons he wanted him to be kissing him, but it was still Dean kissing him. 

'Can we turn on the lights?' Dean said, voice already husky. 

'No,' said Gabriel automatically. But he didn't change his mind. He didn't want Dean to see any embarrassing expressions he might make. 

'I've been wanting to fuck you for so long,' Dean muttered, pushing back the covers and straddling Gabriel. 'And you won't even let me see it all?'

'Next time,' Gabriel promised. Maybe next time he'd be sure of being able to control himself. 

'I'm going to give you a striptease and you're not going to be able to see it.'

'Go ahead,' Gabriel couldn't help grinning. 

In the half-darkness, he could certainly see Dean's figure reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. He shucked it aside, then raised himself off Gabriel to take off his pants. 

'Okay, maybe I'm regretting keeping the lights off,' Gabriel joked. 

'Next time,' Dean echoed. Then he bent down to press a quick kiss to Gabriel's mouth, continuing to trail kisses down Gabriel's neck and bare chest. He nibbled at Gabriel's navel, eliciting a soft whimper. 

'Why are your pants still on?' Dean growled. 

'Good question.' 

Dean crawled off Gabriel to reach over to the dresser and retrieve lube while Gabriel took his pants off. 

'How do you know that's there?!' Gabriel demanded. 

'You're a kinky bastard, why wouldn't it be there?' Dean asked with what Gabriel imagined was probably a smirk. He was right, after all. 

'What the hell are you doing?' Gabriel breathed when Dean took his own sweet time with the lube. 

'Just waiting for you to ask.' There was the rustle of the bedsheets as Dean moved over to him, and then there was a finger prodding at Gabriel's entrance. Gabriel had done this before of course, and he knew he ought to relax, but it was hard with his best friend hovering above him, waiting to fuck him. 

'Relax, babe,' Dean said softly. 'I've got you, okay?' He squeezed Gabriel's shoulder. 'Don't worry.'

'Really,' said Gabriel scathingly. 

'What are you scared of?' Dean nuzzled him, a comforting gesture. 'It's just me.'

'That's assuring, Dean,' Gabriel sighed. 'Just do it.'

Dean penetrated him with one finger slowly, but Gabriel was having none of that. He wriggled impatiently, and Dean withdrew his finger. 

'Dean!' Gabriel whined. 

'Shh.' Dean kissed him briefly, then inserted two fingers, and Gabriel couldn't help pushing down, trying to feel more. 

'Will you just wait?' Dean hissed. 'I'm just prepping you, not trying to get you off!'

'If you don't hurry, you might have to change those plans,' Gabriel grumbled.

'If you shut up right now, I won't laugh if you don't last.'

'Fuck you.'

A moment of rather hurried scissoring later, Dean positioned himself in front of Gabriel and breathed deeply. 'Ready?'

'Are you sixteen?' Gabriel groaned. 

'God, just shut up already.'

'You asked.'

Without replying, Dean pushed himself inside Gabriel, slowly at first. Gabriel's wanton begging couldn't help him hold back, however, and he thrust inside the rest of the way. It was almost, very almost perfect, and Gabriel wasn't complaining one bit. 

'Yes, yes, Dean, please, I need more.'

Dean moaned at this, the pleading itself enough to drive him crazy. 'God yes,' he said, thrusting shallowly into Gabriel. 'Wanted you for too long, fuck yes.'

This admission, far from going to Gabriel's dick, actually arrived somewhere in his chest. He only just stopped himself from letting out an 'I love you', gasping instead when a perfect thrill of feeling shot up his spine, and he arched up to Dean's body. 

'C'mon, tell me what you want,' Dean whispered in his ear, voice low and filthy. 

'You, Dean, I need you,' Gabriel panted, nails digging into Dean's back. 'Need you, I'm so empty without you.'

'Yeah, baby.' Dean nipped at Gabriel's ear. 'I've got you.'

Gabriel gave a strangled cry when Dean took his cock in hand and started stroking him. It was too much, it was perfect, and it was all Dean. He came with a shout of 'Dean, yes!', holding Dean like a lifeline. Several shallow thrusts later, Dean captured Gabriel's lips in a kiss to muffle his cry of pleasure. 

'Wow,' Gabriel said when he felt suitably calmed down. 

Dean curled up around him again, pressing a kiss into Gabriel's hair. 'Yep,' he said. 

'So why didn't we do this earlier, again?'

After what was perhaps a moment's thought, Dean said 'You're a coward who couldn't work up the courage to ask me out.'

'What?' said Gabriel, his heart stopping. 

'I said, you're an idiot not to realise that I like you just as much as you like me.'

'You have no idea how much I like you,' Gabriel said in a humiliating squeak. 

'How many times have I already told you to shut up tonight? What do you want me to say, that I love you?'

'Do you?' Gabriel said sharply. 

'Yes, and if you make me say that again, I'll make you sleep on the couch.'

Gabriel squeezed Dean's waist, pressing closer. 'Love you too.'

'Between you and Sam, I feel like I'm in a fucking chick flick,' Dean muttered. 

'I can live with that,' Gabriel sighed contentedly, and was asleep in seconds.


End file.
